Morning Routine
by Vampsi
Summary: Sammy's been waiting for Dean to wake up. He's got a nice surprise for him. (wincest, total smut, PWP)


Dean shivered a little as he woke up, feeling the erection pressing against the back of his thigh, his brother's hand caressing his chest softly, fingers tangling in the amulet's cord just a little. Gripping, squeezing, a light tug. He could feel the cord's pressure against the back of his neck as Sam pulled it taut.

Sam's gift to him several Christmases ago, for being the one constant in his life that he could always count on. The one gift Dean cherished most of all, on par with the Impala…maybe even more cherished than her.

Sunlight, bright with morning, spilled into the motel room, dappling against the bed sheets.

"You awake, Dean?" came the soft whisper in his ear, breath warm and moist against his skin and causing goosebumps to rise along his arms. He shifted slightly, pressing back just so.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, his voice soft and thick in that just-woken-up way.

He felt his brother shiver behind him, felt the rub of Sam's cock against him more deliberate this time.

"I think you're awake." that soft whisper again, but this time he could feel the dirty grin, hear the filthy tone.

He could feel fingers probing at his opening next and he shifted forward just a little, bringing his leg forward as well, bending it, opening himself up for his little brother, gasping when he felt two fingers slip inside of him.

"God, Dean…still wet and open from last night…" and Dean could hear the tremor in Sammy's voice, the heat in the inflection.

And then Sam crooked his fingers just so and Dean gave a sudden, loud moan as if it were punched out of him, his hips bucking forward against the air.

Sam gave a filthy little laugh in Dean's ear, causing him to shiver.

"You like it when I do that?" he asked, doing it again for good measure. To make sure Dean wasn't confused about exactly what he was being asked.

"Fuck yes…love your fingers in me, Sammy…" he moaned, pressing back against them to get his point across.

Sam watched, Dean knew, because he felt as much as heard the intake of breath against his ear, the shiver that slid through his brother's body.

"God, Dean…so perfect…" came the heated little whisper, accompanied by a sharp little nip at the side of his throat, a gentle kiss to soothe the sting not a second later.

And then he felt the blunt head of his brother's cock against his entrance, felt it press forward, gasped as he was breached, shuddered once it was inside and moaned loud and long as Sam slid in the rest of the way in one long, fluid motion.

They both lay there, quiet and still, the only sound in the room their mutual panting. Dean could swear he felt Sam's heart keeping time with his own as his brother's chest was pressed against his back.

Their hearts would always beat as one. No matter how much or how often they tried, they'd never truly fit with anyone else.

After a few moments to get used to the feeling, Sam pressed closer to his older brother, sliding his hand to Dean's thigh, around to the front, wrapping his arm around Dean's leg and pulling it up, leaning his body back a little and taking Dean's along with him so that they were both on perfectly on their sides.

Dean shuddered, he loved this position in the morning. Both perfectly on their sides, Dean allowed to be totally relaxed, not even having to work on keeping his leg up to make room for Sam.

No, Sam took care of that for him, holding it up with his hand just behind Dean's knee, letting it bend there but also keeping it up out of the way, keeping Dean spread open for him.

And then the first thrust; a slow slide out followed by a deliberate, quick pressing back in.

Dean gasped, "God, Sammy…"

Sam nipped lightly at Dean's earlobe. "That's right, Dean…say my name like that again…"

Because Sam loved to hear his name on Dean's lips in the middle of sex, while Sam was moving in his brother, in total control, holding him open, pressing up behind him, knowing he was driving Dean crazy right from the start.

"Please, Sammy…oh holy fuck…" Dean gripped the sheets with one hand as he felt his brother's steady thrusting, in and out, slow and languid and perfect every time.

"Mmm…not sure about the holy part…" Sam murmured, and Dean could hear the smirk just before he felt the lick behind his ear, that spot right behind his earlobe, near the hinge of his jaw.

That spot that was so small and yet could serve to turn him on whenever Sam paid attention to it.

And, oh…the things it did to him when he was already being fucked.

"You like that? Like it when I lick this spot?" his brother asked him, licking it again for good measure, relishing the shudder, the obscene, wanton moan of his name that left Dean's lips.

"Yeah…you like that…" Sam murmured, not forcing Dean to try to articulate. He loved making his older brother so crazy with lust and pleasure that he just couldn't speak.

Dean, who always had such a smart mouth and quick wit for all things in the Smartass category. Rendering him speechless like this was a power trip all on its own.

Sam watched as Dean's hand traveled down to palm his cock, stroking it in time with his younger brother's thrusts.

God damn Sammy had a big dick…Dean loved it. Loved the way it felt in him, especially at this angle. It felt even bigger when they used this position.

"Ah!" Dean cried out in pleasant surprise as Sam thrust in rather hard that time, ramming himself right up against Dean's spot.

"Just like that…?" Sam asked, panting against his brother's neck now, kissing along the juncture where it met his shoulder.

Dean couldn't help the rather undignified whimper-whine he gave, pressing back against Sam.

"Mm…yeah, I think so. Just like that. You like it when I do you like this?" the younger Winchester asked, emphasizing his point by continuing to make his thrusts hard and deliberate, steady of rhythm, relentless and aimed right at that spot.

"You love it when I'm fucking into you like this, don't you?" Sam asked, his own voice breathless at this point and a groan hiding just behind the tone, but Sam wouldn't let it happen.

Dean nodded, drawing in a shaky breath, whimpering again. "Y-yes, Sammy…G-god yeah!"

"Do you wanna come, Dean? You wanna come on my cock, while I'm fucking into you like this? Would you like that?" this time Sam nearly growled and that just did all kinds of things to Dean's insides.

"F-fuck!" Dean cried out.

"Yes…fuck…that's exactly what we're doing." Sam's voice was rough and husky now, the both of them close.

"Come for me, Dean. You know you want to…" and a bite to Dean's shoulder. That was all it took.

He came so hard he felt his body convulse once, ropes of cum slicking his hands and landing on the bed.

"Fuck…" Sam panted, continuing to thrust, fucking him through the orgasm, his breathing heavy and jagged before it all just stopped.

They lay there, panting for a moment, still. But, when no explanation seemed forthcoming he asked, "Sam…?" barely audible. It was all the breath he could spare for speech.

Sam gave no verbal answer, instead pulling out of him, scooting away and pulling Dean onto his back instead.

Realization dawned on Dean and he whined, shivering. So that was why Sammy hadn't come yet.

He watched as his brother slid between his legs, taking hold of them, pulling them up and apart and leaning over his older brother, pressing Dean's knees practically right up against his chest.

It was a good thing Dean was still so flexible, only 27. And having just had an amazing orgasm helped with pliancy, he was sure.

"Fuck, Dean…you have no idea how hot you look right now…all fucked out and relaxed under me…" Sam thrust into Dean without warning, causing the elder Winchester to moan again, back arching prettily, head falling back against the pillows.

"Skin still all flushed from that orgasm…" Sam panted as he started to thrust, relentless, strokes long and hard. "You feel so good inside, Dean…all for me, just for me…"

"God, Sammy, yes…" he moaned, reaching up to bury his hands in Sam's hair.

"Yes, what…?" Sam asked, voice heated and demanding.

"All for you, Sammy…only yours…" even if it wasn't true, Dean would say it right now. But, the fact was that it was true. And that's what mattered.

"God, Dean…" Sam breathed, leaning forward to press his face against Dean's collar bone, mouth opening against it as he panted and moaned against his brother's heated, still-flushed skin.

He only lasted a few more thrusts before he was coming inside of Dean, causing them both to groan and shudder, Dean's fingers tightening in Sam's hair as he breathed out the name Sammy on a heated whisper, eyes closing and back arching up one more time.

God it was always so good to feel Sam's cock pulsing inside of him like that, feel the hot slickness of Sam's come coating his inner walls.

Sam panted heavily, going still, letting go of Dean's legs so that he could bring them comfortably down to either side of Sam's body, Sam's face still pressed against his collar bone, though now softly kissing him there, over and over small, sweet little kisses.

Dean stayed silent, catching his breath while his brother relaxed against him, no longer trying to hold himself up, hands running gently, appreciatively along Dean's sides, one moving around beneath Dean's back, at the small of it, rubbing him there slowly, hand positioned between Dean and the mattress, giving just a little extra support.

"Love you, Dean…" came the breathless, barely-audible whisper against Dean's skin, in between a couple of soft butterfly kisses.

Just when Dean thought Sam was going to try to pull out, he wrapped his legs around his brother's waist and held him there. "Stay…" he murmured.

Sam didn't fight him, instead relaxing his upper body more and turning his head to lay it softly on Dean's chest.

"Love you, too, Sammy…" Dean whispered, gently petting his fingers through Sam's thick brown hair.


End file.
